


Control

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Terrorist Samar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shahin isn't the only one who chooses the path of terrorism. His big sister is right there with him.<br/>A look at the darker parts of Samar Navabi.<br/>(This fic has been discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The woman and her brother sat across from one another in a cafe. Both were looking at the menus, but neither were really reading them. "Is it done?" Her voice was barely a whisper, sultry and smoky.

"If you have to ask me that, you don't know me very well." He responded in much the same way. No one looking at them would doubt they were related. With the same dark hair, same dark eyes, even their smiles, when they did smile, were nearly identical. Despite the four year age difference, their parents had always liked to joke that they were twins, or at least as close as they'd ever had. Shahin slipped her a file and she placed it within the menu to be able to have a better look, without drawing suspicion.

"Well done, little brother." Samar murmured as she perused the file. Reaching over, she ruffled his short hair, just because she knew he disliked it when she did that. Grinning at the face he made, she spoke, and her tone was serious. "I'm proud of you."

Shahin smiled crookedly at the praise. "Thank you." Pulling a small device out of his pocket, he carefully pressed the button. Neither one startled as there was a loud explosion maybe a mile or so away from where they currently sat. Despite the explosion being so far away, even the sound was enough to send people scattering like rats, some running to see what had blown up, others running in the completely opposite direction.

Samar and Shahin stayed exactly where they were, the only serenity in the middle of the chaos. Picking up their glasses, both filled with water, they wordlessly clinked them in a mock toast of sorts.

A toast to another job well done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_A few hours later_

Levi Shur was used to irregular hours, working with Mossad would do that to you. So when he came in to work at six o' clock that morning, he was expecting a normal day. Even though he used the word normal loosely.

So at the sight of their superior standing up at the front of the command center, a couple shots of complete destruction on the large screens, he began to re-evaluate his thought process. "We have a new threat on our hands." Their boss, Bina Hayes, spoke, her voice echoing, her tone crisp, sharp. She was in her early fifties, only a little older than Levi himself, average height, with dark hair, bright green eyes. "The pictures you see behind me are of a government building in England. A large bomb in the basement went off about two hours ago. Several thousand people were injured, many in critical condition, and several hundred are dead."

Levi couldn't help wincing at those numbers. "Do they have any suspects in custody?"

Director Hayes shook her head. "Not yet, no." She responded. "Our men stationed in England are looking into it right now."

Levi turned to his laptop and started trying to find all the information he could on the bombing.

 

It wasn't until a few hours later that they were made aware of a face on a camera. The man was maybe in his mid thirties, and a run through the database brought up the name Rashid Nejem.

"Bring him in." Hayes told them. Almost instantly, Levi and his partner, Matthew Singer, were on their feet and heading out to apprehend him.

 

"So I was near the area, so what?" To say Rashid was indignant would be an understatement. "So were thousands of other people."

"We have reason to believe that you had a hand in the explosion that killed hundreds of people and hospitalized thousands." Levi folded her arms across his chest. In reality, they didn't know that for sure. But Levi's gut instinct was telling him that Rashid had something to do with it.

"I didn't." Rashid didn't look away. Whether he was guilty or not, he was good at not giving anything whatsoever away. Levi had to hand it to him.

"Well, if that's the case, you wouldn't mind us looking through your phone then, right?" Matthew Singer had been his partner for years now, since he passed the trainee stage and got instated as an agent. Levi trusted him, which was a good thing. It meant that, should something go wrong during a mission, he knew Singer would have his back.

"Don't you need a warrant for that?" Rashid asked, brow raised in a way that was almost challenging.

"We would, if we didn't already have you in custody." Singer told him, and walked over to the bin where Rashid's belongings were. He plucked the small silver phone from the bin and started looking through the most recent calls. They didn't have names attached, which either depicted someone who was incredibly lazy, or someone who was wickedly smart. Not that it mattered, they had a lead.

 

Number after number kept being a dead end. Voicemail, instantly being hung up on. Matthew sighed in irritation, handing the phone over to Levi. "Let's switch." He said, and Levi nodded. Stepping out of the room, he tried the next number on the list.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Hello?" Someone answered this time, and didn't immediately hang up, which naturally had his attention right off the bat. The voice was distinctly feminine, with an American accent. And it was also mesmerizing. "Rashid?"

Shaking his head to clear it, Levi spoke. "Good afternoon, miss. My name is Levi Shur. My partner and I brought Rashid in for questioning."

"Questioning?" Concern tinged the woman's voice. "Why? Is everything okay?"

"May I ask who I'm speaking to?" Levi asked.

"My name's Cara Morrison." The woman responded. "I'm his fiancée."

"Well, Ms. Morrison." Levi said. "We have reason to believe your fiancé was involved in a terrorist attack on a government building in London a few hours ago. A bomb went off, killing hundreds of people and injuring thousands."

"Oh, my god, that's terrible." Sympathy was clear in her tone. "But he couldn't have been involved in it."

"Why not?" Levi asked.

"Do you have an approximate time the...bomb," She struggled to get the word out, not that he could blame her. "was placed?"

"The approximation is around eleven o clock last night." This was not the first time they had gotten girlfriends or wives of suspects on the phone, but something he couldn't place felt different this time around.

"We were having a date night in." Cara told him with certainty. "We always have date night on Saturdays. The fact that we're on vacation doesn't change that."

"Vacation?" Levi responded. "So you don’t live in London?"

"No, we live in California." Cara told him. "If you want to come look around the apartment, you’re more than welcome to do so."

"Thank you for being so forthcoming with your information, Ms. Morrison." Levi got a pad of paper and a pen ready. "I think I will do that, if you could give me your address, that would be greatly appreciated." She did, and he wrote it down. "Thank you once again." He said and hung up. Then he popped his head back into the room. "I'm going to pay your fiancée a visit, Mr. Nejem." He said, looking at Singer. "Can you handle him until I get back?"

Singer gave him a pointed look, causing him to smirk. "I think I'm more than capable." Satisfied, Levi left the building and headed to the address he'd been given.

 

The door opened to reveal the woman he could only assume was Cara Morrison. She was extremely attractive. Tall, with dark hair, dark eyes, a light brown complexion. "Hello, Officer Shur." She said with a polite smile, and he didn't bother to correct her. Few people actually knew of Mossad and how they operated. In fact, the ones who did, were law enforcement agencies themselves. People of importance, not just any random civilians of the street. "Please, come in." She moved out of the way and he stepped into the apartment. It was cozy. Not exceptionally small, but not large either. Perfect for two people. Not that he had any experience in that matter-working with Mossad, it was easier not to get attached.

"Thank you, Ms. Morrison." He told her politely as he started to look around the apartment. "So, how did you meet Mr. Nejem?" Part of him was asking for the investigation, but a bigger part wanted to know just because.

"My friends dragged me out to a club." She said as she stayed where she was, out of his way. "This creep started hitting on me, and Rashid stepped in, saying he was my boyfriend. After that, we just hit it off. We ended up talking for hours." The fondness in her tone felt sincere, and the story itself made Levi smile.

There was nothing incriminating in the apartment that he could find. "Well, thank you for your time, Ms. Morrison. I'll release your fiancé now." He said as he walked to the door.

"Thank you, Officer Shur." She smiled, and he had never seen anything quite like it. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I really hope I never see you again."

He laughed genuinely, which caused her smile to widen. "I feel the same way about you." He said, and closed the door as he left.

 

Rashid entered the apartment. Closing the door, he turned around. A slap resounded around the small apartment, and he was face to face with Samar, her eyes flashing in a way that was nothing short of chilling.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" The thing about Samar was that when she got angry, she didn't yell. Her voice got low instead, which was worse, in Rashid's opinion. "How could you be so careless? You're damn lucky I decided to help you out. I could've just let Mossad have you."

"But you didn't, because you need me." Rashid countered.

"For the moment, yes, I do." Samar's eyes, which were alluring when she was in a good mood, were glittering coldly now. "But keep making mistakes like the stunt you pulled today," She held up the screenshot of his picture. "and we'll see how quickly you become worthless to me. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Hasaan." Rashid said solemnly.

The smile she gave in response was predatory. "Good. Be careful, Rashid. One more mistake like this, and I won't bail you out." And with that, she was walking away. She needed a drink after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Levi was sitting at his designated area, thinking about the earlier events of today. A bomber was still out there, likely with the means to strike again. And they had nothing to go on to stop what had happened today from happening again. He thought of Rashid, the man whose face had been caught on camera near the bombing sight, and of Cara, his fiancée.

And then he stood up.

Rashid _hadn't been wearing an engagement ring._

That thought in his head, he practically flew from the control room, heading to the apartment.

 

It was empty. Any and all traces that it had been lived in were completely wiped from the apartment. "Son of a bitch!" He swore quietly. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Singer's number. "Singer, it's me. We have a problem." He said as he left the apartment once more, wondering who this 'Cara' really was to Rashid.

 

Samar finally let herself relax when she looked out the window and all she could see was blue water, buildings in the distance. That had been way too close. Thanks to Rashid's slip up, Mossad had almost caught them. And if that had happened...Well, hopefully it never would. She walked back over to sit next to Shahin on the couch in their room on the boat. The boat in question was large, with room for many more people than she had on her team-for lack of a better word.

Without a word, Shahin slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze, causing a soft smile to blossom on her face. It had been just the two of them for years, after their parents had been brutally murdered by the Iranian government. They had just been children, and in the blink of an eye, they had become orphans.

Part of her, her conscience, more than likely, knew this wasn't who they were, who they could be. But she pushed it away. That was something their parents would say, both of whom were dead. If she was being honest, it hurt her to think of them, even now, all these years later.

"Samar." She looked up as Shahin spoke, bringing her out of her head and her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

Samar nodded, giving a smile that she hoped looking convincing. If he saw something that said otherwise in her expression, he didn't say anything, thankfully. "I'm fine. Just cultivating a plan for us once we get to Chicago." Technically speaking, their plans had begun years ago, but it was only recently that they had been able to implement them, for obvious reasons. Samar rested her head on her brother's shoulder and let her eyes close. "Wake me when we get there." She mumbled, unsure if Shahin had even heard her.

She felt his lips press to the top of her head. "I will,  _khwâhar_." He told her, and she smiled as the Farsi word for 'sister' flowed from his mouth. It didn't stay on her face long, however, as she fell into a much needed sleep.

 

"So, wait, let me see if I understand you." Singer started, his hands folded on the table. "Cara Morrison doesn't exist?"

"Well, yes and no. The woman exists." Levi told him, trying his best not to think of her. "The only thing that seems to be fake about her at all is the name she gave me."

"Is there any information on her in the database?" Singer asked, a frown coming onto his features as Levi shook his head.

"Well, I shouldn't say no. There might be, under her real name." Levi added. Which they didn't have. But saying as much would just be stating the obvious.

"Singer, Shur, find out everything you can on this woman. Go to California if you have to, just get us _something_ to work with."

"What are you going to do, ma'am?" Singer asked, now he was curious.

"I'm going to use all of my contacts and see if any of them know anything." Hayes walked off to do just that, Levi and Matthew walked off to see what they could find, and everyone else joined in the effort. It was a team effort. Everything Mossad did was.

Although he didn't say so, he had a feeling that if this woman didn't want them to find out anything on her, they wouldn't. How else could she have packed up and moved so quickly, without leaving a single trace that anyone had been there at all?

 _You're assuming she's working solo._ His mind offered up, shocking him. _Rashid. What if she wasn't his fiancée, but rather his accomplice? Or maybe he was hers?_ That seemed more accurate, if he was being completely honest. Even though he'd only talked to her for a few minutes, she seemed pretty able to handle herself. And if she wasn't who she said she was, like he strongly suspected, his observation was only proven.

 _Look out, Cara, or whatever your name is. We're going to figure out who you really are._ He thought, following Matthew out of the control room.

 

It was dark when Samar opened her eyes. She sat up, stretching as she did so. "Hey." Shahin looked over form where he'd been staring out the window as she spoke. The gasp that escaped her was involuntary as she saw the Chicago skyline.

"Welcome to the Windy City, Samar." Shahin said as she got up and walked over to stand with him. "Do you have our itinerary planned out while we're here in Chicago?"

Samar grinned in a way that was half eager and half malicious. "But, of course." And she simply couldn't wait to share the plans she had with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, and I'm sorry for that. But this chapter gave me a lot of trouble, and I wanted to give you guys something. So I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Chapter 3

Nearly a week had passed, and they were still no closer to finding out anything about the woman working with Rashid-by now, that was the only logical explanation for her. Because she sure as hell hadn't been his fiancée, despite her very convincing story.

Much to his annoyance, she hadn't left his thoughts since he'd met her. He'd seen her once, spoken to her for maybe five minutes at the most. So what made her so different from any other suspect they had dealt with?

_I guess that's what we need to find out._

That was much easier said than done. Especially since there was no trace of DNA in the apartment, that he had seen anyway. They had a team canvassing the place on a deeper level now, so hopefully they would find something.

 

There was a partial print on the television remote. Unfortunately, said print didn't turn up anything in the database. Levi swore quietly, slamming the papers down on his desk. And in the next moment, his phone rang. The number on the I.D just said 'Blocked'. Blinking he answered the phone with a wary "Shur."

"Hello, Officer. Or should I say Agent?" He recognized that voice, though it had a Middle Eastern accent-probably Iranian, by the sound of it-instead of an American one.

"You." He responded, unable to believe that she had called him. Granted, the number she was using was blocked, and therefore untraceable, but at least he had her on the phone. "Who are you?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Her tone was something he could only describe as coy. "I would love to tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. And I really don't want to do that, because it would be a shame to mess up that handsome face of yours."

"Is this your real voice? Or are you putting up another front?" Levi stepped away from the control room to better have a conversation with this stranger.

"Lucky you, this is my real voice." Her words were nothing short of blunt. It did occur to him that she was lying, in fact he was pretty much expecting it. He was Mossad, and she wasn't any kind of law enforcement.

"Isn't it a little risky for you to be calling me?" He asked. "For all you know, I could be tracking your location right now."

"Likewise, I could be tracking yours, too." She countered without missing a beat. She did have a point, he couldn't deny that.

"Why are you calling me?" Levi asked.

"Honestly? You intrigue me." She said, and the sincerity in her tone shocked him. "Usually I avoid getting anywhere near law enforcement, for pretty standard reasons, but on the rare occasion I do come into contact with them, the law enforcement are oblivious at best and completely incompetent at worst. You, on the other hand? You're different and it fascinates me." There was a moment of silence on the other line. "Well, this has been a nice chat, but I think it's time for me to hang up the phone. After all, I have to keep the mystery alive somehow. Don't worry, though. If I'm right about you, we'll talk again soon." Before he could get a word in edgewise, she had hung up the phone, and he was once again left wondering about her identity.

 

"Why do you insist on baiting law enforcement, Samar?" Shahin asked as they set themselves up in the space they were renting in Chicago.

"I don't consider it baiting. I consider it 'helping their minds and bodies stay sharp and alert'." Samar said with a smirk, prompting a playful eye roll from Shahin. Samar faced away to continue putting the dishes in the cupboards, the smirk dropping off her face. The truth was, there was more to her explanation than she had told Shahin.

In a way, it was her first lie to her brother that wasn't solely to protect him.

Shahin was far more impulsive than she herself was, and he always had been. Granted, their ages when they lost their parents probably had something to do with that. At thirteen, she'd had a better grasp on the situation, at least more of one than her nine year old brother had. Her sole focus had always been to protect him. Even now, in adulthood, that was an almost impossible trait to overcome or surpass. Not that she wanted to.

They were really all the other had at the end of the day. Samar wouldn't do anything to screw that up, but at the same time, a smaller part of herself knew that Shahin needed help.

"What are you thinking about?" Shahin spoke again, startling her out of her thoughts. In that moment, she realized she'd been holding the same plate in her hand for however long she had been lost in her thoughts.

She didn't want to lie to him, not so soon after her first real lie. But she couldn't think of what to say. "Just about the plan." She responded calmly and put the plate away, on top of the others she had been stacking in the cupboard. Then she closed the door and turned to look at Shahin. It was easy for her not to be 'Hasaan' around him, because she had been his big sister long before she'd adopted her current alias. "I'm surprised you didn't go out with the others to explore."

He shrugged, meeting her gaze. "I wanted to stay here with you." At times like this, she could see the boy he once was. Scared, timid, looking to her for what to do. And at times like these, she felt helpless. What could she say to him, really?

"Okay." She said finally, looking at the clock and then back to him. She kissed his forehead. The place almost felt like home. If she didn't know better, was oblivious to the real reason they were here, it might have felt domestic. But it didn't.

And if she was being honest, she didn't know if anywhere ever would feel like that again.


End file.
